Unified Commonwealth of New America
The Unified Commonwealth of New America (UCNA) is a democratic republic on the Northerneast Coast of the United States. The scientific and engineering expertise of The Institute combined with the military prowess of the Brotherhood of Steel means that the UCNA stands as one of the strongest political, economic, technological and military superpowers in post-war America, rivaling even some pre-war nations. Its population of over 1 million rivals that of the NCR. Washington D.C. serves as the capital city, just like it did for pre-war United States. Formation The UCNA was formed from the Institute, the Commonwealth Minutemen and the east coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. As the War of the Commonwealth neared it's end, it was discovered by the Brotherhood of Steel that one of their senior officers known as Paladin Danse was in fact a synth. Whether it was the Institute's intention to infiltrate the Brotherhood or the fact that Danse was a runaway synth freed by the Railroad is unknown. Regardless, this event was highly favourable for the Institute. Shaun, the Director of the Institute, was informed of this by the Sole Survivor, who was also a Knight of the Brotherhood and a close friend of Danse before it was discovered that he was a synth. Shaun, instead of immediately reclaiming Danse, had the charismatic Sole Survivor defend Danse in a well thought-out plan to overthrow Elder Maxson and have the Brotherhood stand down. After Shaun's plan succeeded and the Sole Survivor replaced Maxson as Elder of the Brotherhood, the Synth Retention Bureau dispatched a courser to covertly reclaim Danse, who was then declared MIA and believed to be assassinated by a Brotherhood Outcast group. Thanks to the change in leadership of the Brotherhood, they were able to be convinced to cooperate peacefully with the Institute and the Commonwealth Minutemen. At first this alliance was rough, but eventually it grew into a superpower nation that would outclass the Enclave and the New California Republic in almost every, if not all aspects. The Sole Survivor convinced Shaun to change his opinion of the surface and its inhabitants and focus on helping them restore civilisation instead of waiting for them to die out. Shaun reluctantly agreed. Shaun was cured by Lorenzo Cabot's serum and he would serve as the first President of the UCNA. Consolidation Shaun's first act as President was to declare the Railroad terrorists to the UCNA for their constant attacks on the Institute and by extension the UCNA. The raid on the Old North Church would serve as a test exercise of unity between the SRB and Brotherhood of steel who had been combined into the U.C. Armed Forces along with the Minutemen. The brutal success of the raid would help ease the tension between the Institute and Brotherhood by fighting a common enemy. The Railroad leaders were apprehended and taken into custody. The U.C. High Court ordered the disbanding of the Railroad and sentenced the Railroad leaders to life imprisonment. After this success, Shaun began a tour of the UCNA Via the Prydwen. In the beginning of the UCNA it had holdings in the Commonwealth, Maine, and the Capital Wasteland and outlining areas. In early to mid-2288, the Sole Survivor lead the first real joint exercise of all 3 former factions by leading an attack against the raiders at Nuka-World. The operation would prove an overwhelming success. Government In late 2291, the U.C. Parliament gathered in Washington D.C. and ratified the Constitution of New America. It guaranteed certain rights of freedom to the citizens of the UCNA and that all settlements had to follow the laws set forth by parliament. The power to declare war was given to the parliament while the President needed to sign the declaration of war for it to into effect. The President was able to mobilize the Armed Forces in order to defend UCNA holdings without the consent of parliament but could later be overridden by parliament. This allowed for the immediate defense of the UCNA before parliament has to make a decision. For the House of Representatives, the number of representatives for each UCNA District is determined by its population while every district has 1 senator. Election into parliament was carried out via a ranked-choice voting system. The election for President was carried out the same way and they were allowed to serve three 5 year terms as were members of parliament. The President would nominate the General of the Army, General of the Air Force and Chief of Naval Operations while parliament would approve the nomination. The first elections were held in late 2291 where Sole Survivor would be elected as Prime Minister and Shaun would be re-elected as President. Districts of the UCNA Founding Districts * Boston, Massachusetts * Washington D.C. * Mt. Desert Island * Point Lookout * The Pitt * Nuka-World * Adams Air Force base Post-Founding Districts * Green Mountains * Grants * New Rochester * New Albany * New Portland * Rhodes * New Connecticut * Great Lanta * New Virginia ** Joint Base Langley-Eustis ** Newport News Shipbuilding ** Norfolk Naval Shipyard ** Naval Station Norfolk ** Wallops Flight Facility * Baltland * New Charlotte * New Charlottetown * New Delaware * New Jackson Military The military is divided into three main branches: The Army, Navy, and Air force. While much of the supplies used are pre-war, a decent amount are developed post-war due to a large number of surviving industrial complexes, advanced technology, abundant raw resources and the facilities to use them, and the fact that a number of UCNA groups, namely the Brotherhood, Minutemen, and Institute, are familiar with manufacturing their own equipment. D.I.C.E. D.I.C.E. stands for "Defense, Intelligence, Capture, Espionage". They are the Special Forces branch of the armed forces and also act as a federal law enforcement agency. Its primary mission is to defend the UCNA through non-conventional means. This is done through monitoring both the nation itself and the outside world, assessing possible threats as they come. Inside the nation, they recruit new operatives, eliminate rebel cells, cooperate with local authorities in destroying large criminal organizations, and keep an eye on influential people. Outside, they assassinate raider warlords, sabotage equipment, capture documents, scout and infiltrate key locations, organize resistance in local factions against larger, more hostile ones, and securing vital personnel. They also secure advanced technology, a trait shared with one of their founding father factions, the Brotherhood of Steel. Unlike them however, they only claim the technology if it's unclaimed, in hostile hands, or generally too dangerous. If it's the latter and the group is too weak/vulnerable, then DICE and the UCNA will try to negotiate a trade with the group to secure the technology. If that fails, then they'll usually try to stage an incident to either capture or destroy the technology. Many of DICE's members are made up from Institute Coursers, BoS Paladins, and ex-Railroad Agents. Leadership Category:Organization See also * United States * Enclave Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-war nation